Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus for keeping food fresh at low temperature by supplying low-temperature cold air to a storage compartment in which the food is stored, and includes a freezing compartment maintained at a freezing temperature or lower and a refrigerating compartment maintained at a temperature slightly above the freezing temperature.
Types of refrigerators may be classified depending on forms of a storage compartment and a door, and may be classified as a top mounted freezer (TMF) type refrigerator in which a storage compartment is vertically divided by a horizontal partition, a freezing compartment is formed at an upper side, and a refrigerating compartment is formed at a lower side, and a bottom mounted freezer (BMF) type refrigerator in which a refrigerating compartment is formed at an upper side and a freezing compartment is formed at a lower side.
Also, there is a side-by-side (SBS) refrigerator in which a storage compartment is horizontally divided by a vertical partition, a freezing compartment is formed at one side, and a refrigerating compartment is formed at the other side, and there is a French door refrigerator (FDR) type refrigerator in which a storage compartment is vertically divided by a horizontal partition, a refrigerating compartment is formed at an upper side, a freezing compartment is formed at a lower side, and the refrigerating compartment at the upper side is opened or closed by a pair of doors.
A display unit configured to display operation information of a refrigerator or receive an operation command for the refrigerator is provided at a door of the refrigerator in some cases.
Heat is generated in the display unit during operation, and because the heat may deteriorate operational performance of the display unit and penetrate into a storage compartment to increase a temperature inside the storage compartment, it is preferable that the heat be dissipated to the outside.
Although a method in which heat generated in a display unit is conducted to a door of a refrigerator by using a heat dissipation plate has been recently proposed to solve this, heat dissipation efficiency is not satisfactory, and the heat may be transmitted to a user when the user comes into contact with the door.
Also, a method in which heat is released using a blower has been proposed, but there are problems in that noise is generated and a structure of a refrigerator including the blower is complex, and a method in which a heat dissipation duct for dissipating heat generated in a display unit is engaged with an inside of a refrigerator door has been proposed, but there is a problem in that assembling the heat dissipation duct is difficult.
One side of the heat dissipation duct is assembled to the inside of the refrigerator door by a hook and the like, and then the other side is rotated and assembled to the refrigerator door by a hook and the like, and the heat dissipation duct is engaged with the refrigerator door by an engaging member such as a screw when the heat dissipation duct is assembled to the refrigerator door by the hook and the like.
Because the heat dissipation duct is assembled by the hook and the like and then engaged with the refrigerator door by the engaging member such a screw, there are problems in that assembling the heat dissipation duct is difficult, and a separate sealing task for preventing penetration of a heat insulating material, with which the inside of the refrigerator door is filled, into the heat dissipation duct is required even after the heat dissipation duct is assembled.